Strawberry Kisses, Raspberry Licks
by MidnightGemstone
Summary: A soap opera of random one to four shots that focuses mainly on my OTPs: Puzzleshipping, Mobiumshipping, and Puppyshipping; Minor pairings—Dragonshipping, Wishshipping and Kamishipping—will be included also. Some tales will be related to each other and some will not. Warnings inside.
1. Three's a Crowd

**Title:** Three's a Crowd

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai. Yaoi. Mild language and humor. Slight OOC.

**Synopsis:** Yugi was just sitting in gym class, minding his own business, when two members of opposite cliques decided to make him their own. Who knew that a simple, silly setup would lead Yugi into something much more heavy?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, nor do I make a profit from these stories. This is for entertainment purposes ONLY.

**Pairings:** Mobiumshipping and implied Wishshipping.

**(A/N):** These stories will be a combination of one to four shots, and nothing more if I can help it. In between my longer chapter stories, I'll be doing these shorter ones in the meantime to keep you guys entertained. So with that said, on with the show! ^_^

* * *

Yugi Muto sat on the bleachers of the gym at Domino High School, wearing his favorite black John Lennon graphic t-shirt, black Levi's relaxed straight jeans and Nike sandals, with his signature violet eyes behind a pair of Polo Ralph Lauren bifocal lenses buried in his favorite book: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K Rowling. He'd already read every single book a dozen times but it didn't matter. Each novel took him to a world that Yugi could only dream of, a world far far from his current reality. This stupid farce of an educational system that he couldn't wait to walk away from forever once graduation approached. But that venture wouldn't be for yet another year. He was a junior.

It was cool. In between standardized testing, applying to college and balancing a social life—or lack thereof, Yugi knew that the year would scurry on by, and he would be away from this rat hole forever. He wasn't aware of his current surroundings as he continued to read word after word, subconsciously grinning at the good parts as the atmosphere around him bore a totally different theme. He never participated in gym class, apprehension filling his bone marrow at the thought of getting physical and rough with one of those meatheads and overzealous testosterone fueled jocks that couldn't differentiate between a triangle and a trapezoid. To Yugi, the class seemed pointless, teaching nothing about physical education at all, as the teacher, a guy most students knew as just Ushio, left the students to their leisure as he locked himself away in his office while the class just did whatever they wanted.

Yugi didn't care. At least he wouldn't be forced to participate in something that he regarded pointless to begin with. Reading his favorite novel was much more mentally stimulating.

He turned the page to his favorite part and almost squealed out loud. Yugi caught himself though, darting his eyes around him to make sure no one noticed the animation on his face. Not that he would be embarrassed if they did. It's just that people at this school tended to take one thing and make it another. Which was why Yugi couldn't wait to leave once and for all.

And anyways, who would have cared? Most of the bookworms at this school were thankfully left alone because they had a reputation of being too weird to mess with or the more popular crowd thought that if they were pushed too far, they'd bring an AK to school and off everyone. Fortunately no one was that insane.

Yugi was thought to be one of those socially inept, mute, awkward turtles, but once someone got to know him he was anything but. He didn't fret either way though. He wasn't gonna go out of his way to talk to any of these heathens either. Nobody ever caught his eye, ever since Joey Wheeler moved away to boarding school. If Yugi was honest with himself, he was the hottest blond this side of the Nile River. It was too bad that their potential romance couldn't bud into a flower before Joey was sent away. It figured.

Yugi's meditation was suddenly disturbed when something brushed past his face and he felt the fabric pelt across his cheeks and his vision temporarily blurred as he shook his head to decipher what just happened. He'd dropped his book in the process and quickly picked it back up, in addition to his glasses, which was why he was blinded for a second or two. Pushing the frames back on his face, Yugi turned his head to yell at the inconsiderate prick that bumped into him without so much as an apology.

And sweet Jesus, what a delectable prick he was. He modeled a red Obey pullover hoodie, black skinny fit jeans, and black high top Supras. A pair of black and silver Beats by Dre Pro Edition headphones covered his ears as he slightly bobbed his head back and forth to the melodic tune. His hood covered most of his jacked up hair and a few blond tresses shadowed his vacant crimson eyes, sharp as a blade yet nonthreatening to anyone that looked at him. Rivers of pale, porcelain skin etched his defined cheekbones and locked jaw, rippling muscles whenever the music reached the climax and was too much for his ears. Yugi marveled, looking at this specimen of a man a little too hard for comfort, but his eyes couldn't peel away. The way he bobbed his head and tapped his hand absentmindedly on the surface of the bleachers, ignoring everyone around him including Yugi, made the boy all more curious.

Against better judgment, Yugi sat closer to his new infatuation, eager to know what he was listening to, but the boy's music was playing loud enough, even from where Yugi was sitting, to figure out the lyrics:

_Girl you're fixing to get your heart broke_

_Don't be absurd, ma'am, you birdbrain baby_

_I ain't called anybody baby since Birdman, unless you're a swallow_

_Word, Rick, word man you heard, but don't be discouraged girl_

_This is your jam, unless you got toe jam_

Ah. _Berserk_ by _Eminem._ Not Yugi's first choice of music but everyone was allowed their vices. Admiring this stranger so much, Yugi felt compelled to say something. Despite his disposition, the guy didn't look all too hostile—just pretty damn cute. Dare say better looking than Joey.

Before he could though, he saw the expression on the guy's face change to sheer horror faster than Yugi could register, and he ducked when a basketball came hurdling towards his head. Yugi jerked back in the stands just in case another one was coming, climbing up the bleachers to avoid any additional threatening basketballs. When he got to the middle section, Yugi clutched his chest to calm down his pounding heart. It happened so fast. The serene scene had turned into a battlefield in the blink of an eye. The rest of the kids gathered in around Yugi's new crush and another person, which Yugi recognized immediately.

It was Atem Ishtar, Domino High's star shooting guard on the basketball team. Standing at 5'10'', with healthy muscles and fine curves shapely enough to draw out a map of his own body, this guy was pure sex appeal on two legs, with solid calf muscles, perky and agile fitting for a guy like him. Pretty caramel skin painted over said muscles, smooth as a baby's bottom, with sleek sweat dripping down his narrowed jawline and high cheekbones, making his skin illuminate from the artificial sunlight. Atem was wearing a black sleeveless Reebok top with matching basketball shorts and Reebok SubLite Pro Rise shoes.

Black seemed to be the mutual theme color between all three young men. Maybe it was a coincidence but Yugi wanted it to somehow seem like more. He stepped down the bleachers to where he was sitting before the flying basketball almost knocked both he and his new crush's heads off. Atem was just approaching him, and stood with his feet shoulder length apart, wiping sweat from his forehead with his shirt.

"Yo, can you pass me the ball?" he asked impatiently. Yugi's love interest didn't seem to be in a hurry to fetch whatever Atem requested of him. He just gave the guy a vacant stare and resumed his place back on the bench, unscathed by his demanding tone.

"Are you deaf or something?" Atem griped. "I said pass me the ball."

Yami glanced down at the basketball that was right next to his foot, took one look at Atem, said absolutely nothing and went back to enjoying his music.

Atem took offense to that. He approached the guy closer and made a face, as if from recognition or repulsion. "I know who you are," he said. "You're that Drake wannabe Yami Taylor who thinks he's better than every damn body just because your parents spoil you and shit. Never had to work a day in your life, huh punk?"

Yami didn't respond. It's not like he could hear Atem over his headphones anyways, which were still by the way on and up to full volume, drowning Atem's voice out. Instead, he just sat back and crossed his legs, and continued to wobble his head to the music, disregarding the douchebag in front of him. Yami didn't have time for this. All he wanted to do was relax and vibe to some Em, even though he was supposed to be in algebra class this period. But that dumbass teacher wouldn't have noticed if Yami was missing anyways. Yami had seniority and would receive a slap on the wrist as usual, if caught.

Yugi watched from the sidelines as Atem stood right in Yami's personal bubble, glaring down at the one who downright disrespected him in front of all these people. A crowd gathered around the two, anticipating an argument or a full-blown brawl. Atem had a reputation for knocking punks like Yami down to earth where they belonged instead of up in space where they thought they were better than everyone else. He had an image to maintain and this little punk wasn't going to ruin it. Atem balled his fists in a tight coil, cold ruby eyes narrowed and focused on his adversary. Yami was getting bothered by Atem's body heat, not to mention the proximity between the two and it irked him. He glanced up and winced from the blinding ceiling lights of the gym, but Atem's sweaty skin glistened and glimmered in the illumination. A golden glow of bronze was all that Yami could focus on while he dealt with Atem's invasive scrutiny at the same time. No doubt this guy was one of Domino High's sexiest bachelors, but it didn't give him the right to boss people around like he was the damn king of the world.

Yami removed his headphones and stood up. By this time, there was a small crowd that gathered around the two, and others that were beckoned from the other students that were fleeting near the point of interest. Atem's crew—which consisted of a bunch of seniors, named Seto, Bakura, Tristan, Mahad, Ushio Jr., and of course Atem's younger brother Marik, all stood shoulder to shoulder behind Atem like an impregnable wall, ready to devour any underclassmen at Atem's beck and call. Yami stood his ground though. He didn't have any backup, but he didn't need any. He knew these guys would be pussy without their beloved Atem around. It was all just a pretense.

By this time, Yugi was in the background near the back entrance of the gym away from the eye of the hurricane. He didn't want to completely leave Yami at the mercy of Atem and his crew, but he couldn't afford to get caught in a scuffle either. So for now, he was just going to stick to being a bystander, until things got out of control.

Almost on cue, Yami picked up the basketball. Atem made a face, but then smirked as if assuming Yami was going to pass it to him. Crossing his arms and looking over his shoulder at his entourage behind him who all gave him approving grins, Atem then turned around and gasped when he discovered Yami smiling too.

"You want it?" he grinned. "Go and get it."

Before Atem could react, Yami heaved the basketball all the way to the other side of the gym, staying airborne until it made its way into the goal, making a swoosh sound as it fell through the net and through the rim, flawlessly.

Immediately there was an uproar of cheers, gasps, whistles and applause that engulfed the entire gym. Some kids jumped up and down on the stands, others high fived each other and even tried to do the same to Yami, but his eyes were still locked with Atem. He could see the peeved visage on his face and the scarlet red cascade his cheeks. The guys behind him had no idea what to do or say, but Marik whispered something in Atem's ear. Whatever it was seemed like a good idea because Atem's face went right back to normal.

He shoved Yami. Hard. A series of _oohs_ and _ahhs_ filled the tense air of the gymnasium as Yami stumbled backwards towards the bleachers near Yugi. After telling his boys to stay put, Atem went after him again and as Yami regained his balance, Atem pushed him even harder, this time right square into Yugi, causing both boys to fall down to the ground.

Fucking hell, Yami was heavier than he looked. Yugi was winded once he felt the weight of Yami overpower his smaller frame. On top of that, the floor did nothing to break his fall, making the impact twice as painful. Yugi groaned and grimaced, cursing under his breath when Yami finally got off him, but he still felt the crushing effects of the fall. He had to stay there for a few minutes to recover, but at the same time, a burning fury began to manifest itself into his abdomen, which quickly masked and concealed whatever physical pain he was feeling. The adrenaline rush from the sudden spike of anger rocketed Yugi to his feet and he ignored the ache in his back as he quickly approached Yami and Atem.

"Hey you fuckers, why don't you watch what you're doing next time?" he grimaced.

Yami and Atem both looked at Yugi dubiously. Right away, Yugi regretted using his mouth before his brain could fully register his emotions. He'd give anything to have the last few seconds back. Gulping hard, he stepped a few feet behind him, so not to get in any more trouble than he probably already had.

"What'ja say punk?" Atem demanded sternly. "You stay outta grown folks' business."

Yami rolled his eyes. Clearly this guy had a superiority complex.

"He said watch what the fuck you're doing asswipe," Yami retorted, poking Atem in the chest in sync with each word he said. "You're the one that pushed me into him."

"And I'll do it again too," Atem countered back.

"Oh no you won't!"

A booming, reverberating voice echoed throughout the entire gym, bringing everything to a screeching halt. Atem, Yami and Yugi all turned their attention to the gym teacher, Mr. Ushio Magnum Sr., who was almost never seen inside of the place unless there was something interesting going on—such as a potential fight.

"Shit," Atem muttered under his breath, turning with his squad to retreat out of the gym but was cut off at the pass by Mr. Magnum.

"The hell y'all think you're going?" he demanded. "I turn my back for one second and Sennen, you've turned my gym into a damn circus act? And with my boy nonetheless?"

Ushio cowered when he heard his father mention his name. His scary as hell military background only made the bass in his voice even more unnerving, on top of his thick, sturdy 300 lbs of a physique, it would turn any man into a mouse.

He'd definitely be hearing about this at the dinner table tonight.

"You're speaking to the wrong people here," Atem argued, arrogantly. "If anything, you ought to be talking to thing one and thing two over there."

"What?" Yugi shrieked. "I had nothing to do with this, don't include me in on your battle of the dicks! I was the one who got pushed over."

"By this clown," Seto added from behind, pointing at Yami, earning snickers from the remaining members of the group.

"I got your clown bitch—"

"Knock it off, all three of you!" Ushio Sr. yelled, scaring the dog shit out of everyone within a twenty-yard radius. "Sennen, Taylor, Muto, get outta my gym."

"What for?" Atem queried.

"For milk and cookies. The fuck you think what for? Detention, all three of youse!"

"Are you kidding me?" Yugi cried. "I didn't even do anything! I got knocked on my ass because the two stooges couldn't keep their hands to themselves."

"What'ja call me, half pint?" Yami glowered, getting right into Yugi's face, staring him down as if he was public enemy number one. Yugi dry swallowed, as he was confronted by Yami's invasive, red tinted eyes staring a hole into his forehead. He looked incredibly sexy when he was mad, snorting in Yugi's direction, and even blushing a bit when Yugi couldn't stop looking him in the face, eyes diverting up and down from Yami's forehead to his chin and back up again. God, if Heaven had a face, Yami's would be it. Only for a second, Yugi's anger dissipated into nothingness, and what was put in its place was sheer admiration from getting a bird's eye view of Yami's lustrous, handsome features; he had a face made of the silkiest ivory, hand brushed on his skin to perfection. And mmm, those perky, plump lips were to die for, pink as bubble gum and probably tasted just as sweet.

"Just get outta here," Ushio Sr. growled at the three troublemakers, wagging a dismissive hand in frustration before he headed back to his office to do Ra knew what. Everyone in the gym stared in silence, making sure to continue whatever they were doing _after_ he closed the door.

Once that happened, everything returned back to normal. Except now, Yugi was stuck serving detention for the rest of the afternoon with two very handsome—yet very stubborn, stuck-up jerks. He grabbed his book and his backpack, and Yami and Atem did the same to their belongings and all three of them stormed out of the backdoor.

Yugi was furious. He'd never had a detention before in his life and he was trying very hard to keep it that way, but noooo. These jokers jus had to go and ruin his permanent record. Well he'd show them. Since they fucked up his academic career, he would fuck up their pretty faces.

He was outside in the blinding sunlight by himself for a second or two when Yami and Atem emerged from the gym together, with their arms around each other….and laughing their asses off.

Wait a second. Weren't they at each other's throats just a second ago? And now they were acting like best friends. What the hell was going on here?

Yugi was scandalized. He'd been played for a fool. He stood there with his hand on his hip, tapping his shoe against the pavement as the two continued laughing, not noticing that Yugi was even standing there. He was growing pretty annoyed because he wanted to now what was so damn funny too.

It didn't take him long to figure out what just happened. Apparently he was part of some ploy to skip gym class, when he was perfectly content reading his damn Harry Potter book and avoid being pushed on his ass in the name of childish shenanigans.

Oh lord, he was beginning to sound like his grandfather now.

Yugi huffed indignantly. "If you guys wanted to skip, you didn't have to use me as a decoy."

Atem was the first one to actually say something, after he caught his second wind from his incessant laughter. "Damn dude, I didn't think we'd be able to pull it off!"

. . .Pull what off?

Yami snorted. "We probably wouldn't have if Yugi here wasn't any more convincing than we were. Thanks to him, we can blow this taco stand and do something more productive."

Yugi arched a cynical eyebrow, arms intersected. "Such as?"

"Oh," Atem hummed, cupping Yami's chin and bringing their faces closer together. "I can think of a couple of things." He then crashed his lips together with Yami's while closing his eyes, and enveloping his fingers through the jungle of tresses atop his head. The taste of sweet pomegranate that Atem tasted on Yami's lips pleased his senses and he teasingly licked his bottom lip for entry into his mouth. Once he was inside, Atem dove in deeper into the moist cavern, craving for a more intoxicating filling and taste. Yami moaned into Atem's opening, playing and dancing the pink muscle from the roof of Atem's, swirling and revolving his tongue around his lovers' and sucking his lips in so that he couldn't escape. Passionate and uncontrollable heat erupted into their groins and Yami could almost feel Atem's body writhing against his, as if begging for more. He grabbed Atem's hips and brought his body closer, moaning immediately at the contact of their members, as a shooting jolt of electricity surged through their dicks.

And Yugi just stood there and watched, mouth agape. He couldn't believe this was going on right in front of his face, on school campus, in broad daylight out, out in the open. These two obviously didn't give two damns who was watching and whether or not they'd get caught. Anywhere, everywhere, they'd get off whenever the feeling sparked them.

Yugi didn't notice his own hand creeping at the hem of his pants, anxious to take care of that problem down below. His leg twitched the longer he watched the makeout session, longing to make this twosome a threesome, and even more in a dark, secluded area. Because what Yugi had in mind couldn't be seen by anyone's eyes.

"Fuck," he heard Yami moan when they both recoiled, the need of oxygen becoming too great. Paled lips and blushed cheeks were similar between the two boys, and everyone—including Yugi—wanted to get the party popping elsewhere. Somewhere no one would think to look.

Atem glanced over at Yugi, taking note of the anxiety on his face and fixed fingers. He tried standing at full attention but Atem had already caught the look of straight lust in his eyes, and he couldn't help but to smirk. Yugi's eyelids perched when he saw Atem whisper something into Yami's ear and whatever it was, it sure made Yami grin like a Cheshire cat. But it made Yugi all the more apprehensive, and a little bit curious, he had to admit.

"Tell me something Yugi," Yami said as he and Atem both approached him on either side. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder while Atem wrapped his around Yugi's waist. "You ever done some grown up shit?"

"You mean like what you guys just did?" Yugi replied.

"Yup."

"Well—" Yugi's breath hitched when Atem gripped his hip tighter. "Not like that…." He blushed as red as a rose from that disclosure. He stared down at the concrete, kicking a pebble to distract himself from the stares Yami and Atem were giving him, although he wasn't sure what kind. He was too chicken shit to look up and find out.

"I guess we'll just have to see what you're capable of, huh small fry?" Atem teased, looking over his shoulder and then over Yami's, for whatever reason. "Shall we?"

Yugi looked up. "Shall we what?"

Yami smirked sexily at him. "You'll see."

That smile was the nail in the coffin for Yugi. Nothing else needed to be said. With Yugi's arms entwined with each of theirs, Yami and Atem lead him to Atem's "secret spot" on the far side of Domino High where no one would be able to hear their delicious screams, no matter how loud they were.


	2. Shock Value l

**Title:** Shock Value

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Shonen-Ai. Language and mild humor. OCCness in Kaiba. Slight lemon.

**Synopsis:** Graduation is approaching. Something is bothering Yami, and he won't tell Yugi about it. Luckily, some advice from an unlikely source could help Yami sort out what to do in the end—something that Yugi would never even dream of. Three shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, nor do I make a profit from these stories. This is for entertainment purposes ONLY.

**Main Pairings:** Puzzleshipping & Puppyshipping. Minor pairings (if applicable) will be mentioned in the story.

* * *

Yami bit down on his already shortened, calloused fingernails, nibbling absentmindedly on the bed, and tapping his other set of fingers on the polished wooden table in Yugi's kitchen. His bright crimson eyes acutely darted left and right, as small beads of sweat cascading down his angled, unreadable face. His thin lips curled in a bunch and he looked extremely concentrated, blockading everything and everyone except the matter in front of him. The perspiration originating from his forehead traveled all the way down to his neck, bringing an interesting shimmer from the sunlight, as it hit Yami's body at the right angle, making his skin look even slicker than normal.

Yugi, of course, had trouble ignoring that. It had been subtle each and every time, but Yugi glanced and noticed the way Yami focused so hard on something so simple—the way his eyebrows creased whenever he was lost in his head, the little wrinkles that formed on his forehead when Yami got it right, followed by a victory screech or a howl—Yugi found everything attractive. From that weird ass mane to his steel tipped boots with no shoelace or cushioning. Juicy, appetizing lips that made Yugi's innards squirm whenever Yami bit down on them. It made the hole in Yugi's heart even more hollow and frenzied, filled with want and desire.

Yami tapped his index finger on his chin—ever so cute. He even puckered his lips in a small pout and Yugi began to wonder if he even realized he was doing it.

God, it was almost infuriating to watch. Yami was both incredibly sexy and annoyingly adorable and Yugi couldn't do a thing about it, at least not at the moment, seeing as Yami had his face buried in a textbook.

"Yugi?"

"Hmmm?"

Dang it, did he catch Yugi staring at him again? The inevitable flush of pink plagued Yugi's cheeks when he turned his head to avoid Yami's invasive scrutiny. Those damn bright eyes were too vivid from up close, no matter how much Yugi looked into them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Yami, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're as quiet as a mouse," Yami answered, chuckling. "Usually, you're vying for my attention, trying to crawl in my lap in a whimpering mess, just because you want a little peck on the lips. What's wrong today, aibou?"

Yugi blushed. Yes, that usually would be the case, but he didn't want to interrupt Yami's studying, especially so close to finals _and_ graduation. The pressure was too much and Yugi didn't want to be the reason that Yami didn't graduate.

"Nothing, I promise," Yugi lied. He bit down on his tongue. He hated lying. But he would hate himself even more if Yami didn't pass his exams. Yami had a prominent future at the University of Florida on a football scholarship; Yugi was staying in their current city to attend the University of Miami, which meant that there was no time to waste in between them. It also meant that the two would have to manage their relationship from a distance soon—somehow.

It worried Yugi, naturally. He knew that he would never get tired of Yami, but would the same be said for his significant other? Would Yami meet someone new in college and forget about Yugi? Look at the guy—Five feet, eleven inches of eye-catching, divinely shaped muscles, chestnut toned skin with not a sign of deformation in sight despite being roughed around playing football. His cherry lips were to die for and Yugi would know—they've been against his own enough times to warrant a moan or two, whenever he felt that warm pink muscle dancing on his bottom lip, begging to be let in his mouth.

After that notion, Yugi couldn't help himself. He took his index finger and grazed Yami's spine, feeling the curves of each vertebra as he descended on down to the hem of his Faded Glory faded denim jeans. He just wanted to cop a small feel of Yami's supple skin, and because he was bored and yearned his attention again.

As soon as Yami felt Yugi's finger go inside his pants, he jumped up. Yugi jerked so far back from Yami's sudden outburst that he almost fell out of his chair, but Yami grabbed his forearms before that could happen.

"Yugi, if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask!" he hissed.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Yugi giggled, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yami rolled his eyes, feigning irritation, but he could never stay mad at Yugi for very long, at least for being a little playful and harmless.

"Well, I'm gonna get real damn adorable if you keep distracting me," Yami replied, raising an eyebrow when Yugi brought his face closer to his. He swallowed hard, hating but loving this part because he knew once Yugi put the charm on, it wouldn't be switched off. His breath hitched and heart sank down to his stomach when Yugi closed his eyes and angled his head to the side, preparing to lock lips with his partner.

"Just one kiss Yami, please?" Yugi mewled. "And I promise I won't distract you anymore."

"No…" Yami whispered, but he let Yugi pull him for a kiss anyways. He immediately felt tightness in his jeans once their lips clashed, tasting Yuugi's fruit juice on his tongue. Damn, it was so shockingly sweet and tangy, even though it was a few hours that school let out and the lunch was way past the digestion stage. Yami used that as motivation to slither his hands around Yugi's hips and bring their bodies together. Yugi moaned when Yami pushed the pink, supple appendage into his crevice even further, swirling and dancing inside, knowing precisely which corner to give more attention, and which angle made Yugi's body twitch the most from its touch. The sound of crushing mouths and slurping tongues were all that filled the quiet air of Yugi's house, with an occasional faint moan or whimper here or there, or the ruffling of clothing whenever Yami ran his hand up Yugi's shirt to massage his smooth skin.

"Please…" Yugi whispered, half moaning. That was all it took. Yami stood up with Yugi in his arms, and backed him up against the wall. Yugi gasped, not expecting to feel the cold slab against his skin but was too careless to do anything about it when Yami lifted him up slightly and pushed his body against his to hold him up. Yugi then wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and his arms around his neck, and let himself open for Yami to do whatever he wanted. He increased his moaning to motivate Yami to do more than what he was doing and to Yugi's delight, he felt Yami begin to grind his hips against his, and plant desperate, harsh kisses against Yugi's neck.

"Oh God…" Yugi moaned once again, throwing his head back against the wall and trying to match Yami's solid forwards thrust with ones of his own, but he was beginning to lose his concentration and sanity. His mind grew cloudy and muffled and he couldn't think straight. All of the essential bloodflow went rushing south, and he felt his lower body getting numb the more Yami pushed into him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Yami hissed with clenched teeth, burying his face and breathing into Yugi's neck. It hurt so good, Yami didn't even realize that he was giving himself a headache from grinding his teeth so hard, but he was beginning to lose focus. He grabbed Yugi's hands and pinned his arms against the wall, kissing him roughly and moaning against his lips, desperate to feel that release and scream Yugi's name.

They were so close . . . so close to coming. . . until—

_BANG BANG BANG!_

An annoyingly harsh knock on the front door interrupted their tryst to a full halt. The two paused for a second, breathing and panting hard, dicks feeling like rocks, hearts pounding like drums in their sweat glistened chests. Yami glanced up at Yugi, who then looked back down at Yami, both having the same question on their mind: _Do we keep going or go answer the door?_

Their brains were too lost in obscurity to make a rational decision, so they did the only thing they could that didn't require much thinking at all. Yami bumped his lips against Yugi's, making Yugi cry out, temporarily recoiling but once again, pressing pale mouths against the other, creating passionate and irresistible heat and friction between their unstable legs. This time, Yami propelled his hips faster against Yugi's just in case the person at the door hadn't left, or worse, walked around the house to the other door, where they'd be able to hear Yugi's more-than-audible moans and whimpers.

"Faster," Yami wheezed, not being able to breathe through his nose anymore because the friction was too great to concentrate. Damn, what a rush. The adrenaline pumping through both of their bodies, up and down their spines, and the thrill of the fear of possibly getting caught heightened the sexual arousal even more. Yugi couldn't stop moaning to save his life and he dug his nails into Yami's back unintentionally, feeling his throat go raw. The tip of the mountain was approaching ever so painfully slow and Yugi's legs felt sore and weak everywhere, but his body was on autopilot, so he _couldn't_ stop. Yami continued to huff and puff against his neck while whispering unmentionable words in Yugi's ear, when he felt his knees buckle under him.

Oh hell no. He was going to bust this nut if it killed him. Yami stopped his assault only for a second, long enough to carry Yugi on top of the table, rip his jeans off with one hand while he had both of Yugi's hands pinned above his head with the other one. Yami only glanced at Yugi for a second but he saw the look of hurry-up-and-fuck-me on his face that couldn't be denied. His member plopped out of his pants like a plump hot dog, once Yami got his trousers down to his ankles. God, this was so invigorating. Yami lowered his head on top of Yugi's, tongue kissing him before the inevitable was about to take place. He spread Yugi's legs wide open, biting his lower lip when he saw the red, swollen erection.

Yami didn't have time to spread lube, so he was going in raw. By the flushed expression on Yugi's face, he probably didn't even care. Good, neither did Yami.

"Just do me already," Yugi whined, bringing his voice up a few octaves to showcase his desperateness. He was gonna erupt like a fucking volcano if Yami didn't sexually destroy him then and there.

. . . but it was too bad he would never get a chance to.

Another brute knock on the front door interrupted their heated moment once again, but this time, whoever was at the door kept knocking incessantly, ruining whatever plans for Yugi's insides that Yami had for him.

As time went on, the fucking knocking became bothersome enough to make Yami stand completely erect and pull his jeans up, and helping Yuugi put on his own pants. Yugi stood embarrassed, face as scarlet as a tomato, lips paled, and platinum blonde locks glued to the side of his face.

Yami didn't say a word. He left Yugi standing there looking like a lost sheep and stormed to the front of the house, ready to rabbit punch this cock block square in the face for interrupting what was going to be an orgasmic euphoria. The strain of studying for exams, getting ready to move to a new city and graduating left Yami strong—and he was close to releasing all that strength on Yugi.

Luckily, Yugi's house wasn't a fortress, otherwise Yami would have given up and turned right back around to what he was doing. Through the contemporary kitchen island décor and to the main entrance, where the house intersected with the Kame shop, Yami never lost his quick footing, right until he got to the door, where unbelievably, the asshole was still knocking. Yami's anger was about to boil over like a lava pit when he noticed the taller silhouette figure standing on the opposite side of the door, and immediately, Yami knew who it was.

How could he have assumed it was somebody else? Feeling his irritation mist away as quickly as it came, he face palmed as he opened the door, being greeted by the most arrogant grin in Seto Kaiba.

"Could you knock louder, asshole? I don't think they heard you in _Cuba_," Yami griped, still feeling a bit bitter that his rendezvous was interrupted for this bullshit.

Kaiba just laughed even more obnoxiously. "Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" he grinned as Yugi came walking up behind Yami, very hesitantly by the way. "From the way your boyfriend's looking at me, I'd say yes."

"Actually no, you weren't interrupting anything," Yugi lied, biting his bottom lip again and side glancing at Yami, whose face was undeniably vexed.

"Oh okay," Kaiba muttered. "Is that why your zipper is down?"

"_Shit!_" Yugi hissed, immediately turning around, turning a beet red and adjusting his zipper back up as Kaiba laughed his ass off from behind.

While Yugi adjusted himself, Yami sighed and crossed his arms, throwing Kaiba an annoyed glare. "Fucker, what do you want?"

"Shouldn't I be calling you that?—Okay, okay, okay," Kaiba receded, holding a dismissive hand and taking a few steps back once he saw Yami take a few steps towards him in a threatening stance. "I just came to invite you losers to my graduation party."

"Why would we need invitations, rich boy? We're your friends," Yugi scowled once he turned back around, shaking his head.

"You think this is my idea? Hell no. Gozoburo has this thing about etiquette," Kaiba made a face when he mentioned his stepfather's name, "So I'm supposed to pretend to go around and cordially invite all of my associates and benefactors—"

"Umm, and we fit in none of those categories," Yami interrupted, holding his sides in laughter at Kaiba's facetious tone and underlining contempt for his stepfather's authority.

"I know, I was just bullshitting. My dad doesn't believe in 'friends' so I have to call them that. Now here," Kaiba handed both Yami and Yugi invitations, two small white parcels, with calligraphy on the outside, indicating that this may have been handwritten. With Kaiba, it wouldn't have made sense considering how pathetically rich he was. He could pay someone to type this shit up.

"You dorks better be there," Kaiba warned, turning around to walk back to his amethyst grey Maserati GranTurismo coupe. "And bring that blonde twerp with you."

Yugi twisted his face. "Who, Joey? Why?"

Kaiba spun around on his heel, hands behind his back and his white trench coat floating freely in the wind. "Touch your nose, Muto."

Such a snarky bastard. Kaiba greeted them farewell as he entered into the passenger seat of his car and sped off, leaving a trail of chalky dust in his path.

Yami and Yugi stood in the doorway for a few more seconds, looking down at their invitations:

_Mr. Gozoburo Kaiba requests the honor of your presence at the celebration of the graduation of his son Seto Kaiba_

_On Saturday, the eighteenth of May_

_Two thousand and thirteen at seven 'o' clock_

_Kaiba Corp Towers_

_190 Trinity Lane_

_Domino City_

Always count on the Kaiba family to make an event sound fancy as hell, no matter how simple it was. Yami sighed and glanced over at Yugi, who just so happened to be looking up at him at the same time. He flushed and offered a comforting smile and Yugi returned the same gesture.

Their previous mood had materialized ever since Kaiba was at the door, and now, all Yami wanted to do was sit back at the table and study, while Yugi watched once again, only this time, he had to get it done, seeing as exams were only in two days and graduation was two days after that and of course Kaiba's party was that next weekend. There was no more time to waste.

Yugi seemed to be brooding all of a sudden. Yami walked him back inside, arms snaked around his shoulder as they walked back towards the kitchen for a drink. Yugi was looking down at the floor the entire time, making Yami worry even more. Something must have crossed his mind after their conversation with Kaiba.

"Yugi is something wrong?" he queried, sitting across from him at the table on a barstool.

"Well," Yugi drawled. "I've actually had something on my mind for a while, but I don't know how to address it."

The entire time, Yugi didn't look up at Yami. He had passed him a cup of hot chocolate, but didn't drink it right away. Yugi just playfully stirred the spoon around the rim of the mug.

"I hope this isn't about what I did to you a few minutes ago—"

"No, no," Yugi interjected, waving a dismissive hand, putting a blanket on Yami's worries. After sighing despondently, he lifted his head and discovered that Yami's agonizing brow furrowed on his face again, which Yugi hated to see because that only meant that he was going into anxiety overload. It was a side that Yugi got to see exclusively, whenever Yami became overprotective over him. It made Yugi feel bad because usually Yami was overreacting but . . . maybe this time he wasn't. Yugi did give off an eerie vibe so it wasn't entirely Yami's fault.

"Then what it is?" Yami asked, feeling his throat go tight, balling his fists on the table, so tightly that his knuckles became white.

"Yami, chill out," Yugi chided. "It's nothing serious. I'm just—kinda nervous about this whole college thing. And being away from you and my parents and everyone else that I'm close to."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Yami said, sipping his hot cocoa vigilantly, jerking his head back and cursing under his breath when it was still too hot to drink.

"No of course not," Yugi half lied, feeling his stomach knot up once again. What was that, three times already? "I just want to know how you feel about being in a long distance relationship."

"You call four hours long distance?" Yami chuckled, scooting his chair closer to Yugi. "We can still see each other every weekend, or at least every other weekend. I promise you, nothing will change."

"You say that now but…" Yugi's voice trailed off, not wanting to finish that ominous statement. It was easy to sit here and make promises but what about when it was time to actually leave? How much time would go by before he heard from Yami the first time he got settled into his new dorm?

"You're afraid of me forgetting about you, aren't you Yugi?"

Damn, how did Yami figure out things so quickly like that? Yugi huffed and pouted, and avoided looking at Yami at all costs, not wanting to look needy and clingy in his eyes.

"What's wrong, upset that I figured out your secret? It's all over your face," Yami teased, cupping Yugi's cheeks and squeezing. "This cute ass face and these perky lips that can never hold water."

Yugi blushed ferociously. "Stop it, damn you. I'm trying to be serious here."

"And I'm seriously trying to kiss you, so quit resisting me," replied Yami, licking his bottom lip with half mast eyes, inching closer to Yugi's face.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not! Working!" Yugi groaned, struggling to push Yami away from him, and the two ended up falling off their chairs onto the harsh cold slab of the kitchen floor. Yugi crawled towards the back patio to get away—at least he tried to until Yami grabbed his ankles and pulled Yugi towards him. He twisted Yugi around until he was on his back and Yami quickly crawled over him, pinning his arms to the floor and sitting right on Yugi's groin. Yugi swore under his breath when he immediately felt hot and bothered under Yami's weight, but tried his hardest to hide the strain on his face. He kicked his legs to try and get Yami off him, but to no avail. His weight was just too much to handle on his own.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yami grinned, kissing Yugi on the forehead, then laughing when Yugi whined and told him to stop.

"Yes, you do! You're trying to distract me from what we really need to talk about. And you're sitting on my dick Yami, get off me!"

"Just give me five minutes and I'll have you screaming," Yami purred right into Yugi's ear making him cringe, and even more so when he nibbled on the outside flesh. Yugi chewed his bottom lip and fought his hips from bucking up reflexively. Once that happened, it was all over for him.

But he knew that Yami was just trying to avoid talking about what they really needed to discuss. Sure he was scared, but using sex as a temporary distraction was not going to solve their problems.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed when he felt his teeth pierce into his neck. It didn't hurt, per se, but if Yami had bitten down any harder, it was sure to leave a mark.

"What's wrong? You're usually so eager when I come on to you," Yami replied, making a face. He sat back up and looked at Yugi, confused and secretly hoping that his plan would work but not in this case.

"Yami, you always do this. Whenever something serious comes up, you never wanna talk about it," Yugi scolded. "You always try to be playful or sexual to take my mind off it, and it usually works, but not this time. This is too serious a subject to pass up. Now can you please get off me so we can talk about this?"

Yami froze and stared down at Yugi with those immense, convex eyes, suddenly getting serious. He saw that Yami's ears and jawline were an obvious red, and his nether region was probably boiling over like a crock-pot, but this occasion could be saved for another time.

"Fine," he muttered, unstraddling himself from Yugi, helping him up once he reached his feet. They both returned to the table across fom each other. Yugi sat with his body facing forward but Yami made it a point to angle himself away from the table, as if trying to avoid any possible inquiry from his partner.

Yami seemed annoyed. Not from having blue balls, but from being forced to talking about something he'd rather not talk about. Being four hours away from Yugi in a new environment was hard enough without having to verbalize how fucked up Yami was feeling inside.

"Can you just tell me what's bothering you? I can't help you unless you bring it to light," Yugi pressed, holding Yami's hand and squeezing. He frowned when Yami didn't return the squeeze, nor did he even acknowledge what Yugi had just said to him. "I told you how I felt."

"So that's how this relationship works? Taking turns? Tit for tat? You jumped into the murky water so now it's my turn?" Yami countered, irritably.

"No! That's not even it. It's called communicating. Technically, you're the one that brought this up anyways, so why don't we both just finish it?"

"Wow," Yami marveled sarcastically, suddenly not even in the mood to continue. "I need a nap" He pushed his chair back and tried to stand up but Yugi held on to him tighter. "What? I do, I'm tired. Now let me go."

"So you're just gonna leave? Not until we talk Yami," Yugi insisted, being dragged by his arm with his socks sliding on the kitchen floor when Yami stood up and tried walking towards the front door again and to the staircase. "What's with you?"

"Look Yugi," Yami sighed, prying his fingers off his arm. "I'm tired. Can't this wait?"

"No!" Yugi cried. "Are you fucking with me or something Yami? _We graduate next week. _This can't wait anymore. Yami!"

But by that time, Yami had already reached the top of the stairs and closed the door to Yugi's room.


End file.
